


Trying Something New With Sudden Results

by Tofudonut



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofudonut/pseuds/Tofudonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is owner of a small bookshop. He yells at everyone that comes in and is very rude, but every customer that takes his recommendation comes back, though it is very rare that they listen to him. John goes into his bookshop one day because his therapist tells him he needs to shake things up and try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New With Sudden Results

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for the Sherlock fandom before and I hope I got them both in character... :/  
> If there are any mistakes please let me know! :)

‘You need to get out more. See some friends? Go out to a pub? Just try something new! You have been in a rut. If you try something new you will have something to type up for your blog.’ His therapist had said, ‘Please, try atleast one new thing before our next session.’

John was sitting at the park staring off into space. His eyes drifted back into focus and saw a small bookshop. He had been staring at it by coincidence and thought, ‘What the hell? Why not?’

When he stepped into the building the first thing he heard was, “No you don’t need a self-help book! She didn’t leave you because you are horribly uninteresting and have no confidence! She left you because you were horrendous at sex! Take the third book from the left on the middle shelf of the second aisle to your right!” John was nearly ran over moments later by a red faced man barely holding back tears.

Cautiously, John walked around the store going through every aisle, but it seemed as if no one was inside. Giving up he began to scan the shelves and find something good to read before bed.

“Afghanistan or Iraq?”

John quickly spun around to see a tall pale man far to close to him. Taking a step back he cleared his throat, “Excuse me?”

“Afghanistan or Iraq?” the man repeated glancing him up and down.

“Um...Afghanistan, but how did-”

“Ah! Yes, I see. Now I would recommend you get-”

“I didn’t ask for a recommendation. And how did yo-”

“No, of course not, no one ever does, but I can guarantee you will not be disappointed.” His voice started out nonchalant and aloof, but slowly changed to something almost sultry as if he were not talking about books at all anymore.

“How would you know what I’m into?” his voice falling into a flirting tone naturally.

“Well, I know that you have just come off active duty in the military and that you have a psychosomatic limp, but what I can’t seem to make out is your name?”

“How did you-” John gaped.

“It was obvious! Your haircut, the way you stand, your tan, everything. It all tells me what  I need to know.”

“Amazing!” John whispered.

“Really?”

“Of course it was!” John shouted and the man gave a small bashful smile that John thought was adorable, “Oh! my name is John.”

“Sherlock.“

They stood there for a long silent moment before John asked, “Hungry?”

“Have you ever tried Angelo’s?”

“Any good?”

“You’ll love it.”

“Let’s go!”

“I don’t get off until six.”

“I will be here to get you at six,” John smiled and made his way for the door. When he was about to leave the shop Sherlock shouted, “My recommendation!” John turned just in time to catch a large book. The title read, ‘The Science of Deduction.’

“Why this?” John asked looking to Sherlock with confusion.

“It’s my favorite.”

John’s lips turned up into a smile before he turned and walked out of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> What Sherlock didn't tell John is that he actually wrote it under the pen name William S. S. H. lol


End file.
